1. Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to an electronic device and in particular to an electronic device having a movable foot pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid progress of touch control technology, notebook computers with touch screens have become popular. Since the notebook computer may be shaken or tilted backward when a user touches the touch screen, it is inconvenient to operate the touch screen. In order to stabilize the notebook computer, a thick pad may be disposed on the bottom side of the notebook computer to prevent shaking or backward tilting thereof. However, this may increase the thickness of the notebook computer and reduce portability thereof.